


Chocolate with Nuts

by thedork101



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Based on that one spongebob episode, Someone had to write it, slight hinting of killugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua loves chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate with Nuts

“Leorio, this might be the most stupidest idea you've had yet.”

Kurapika sighed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, shooting a glance at the said male. His head ached and he yearned to rub it away, albeit his arms were currently busy. 

Leorio huffs angrily at the rude comment and aims a gentle, but warning kick to his ankle, lips pursing sourly. “If it's so stupid then why did you even bother to join us?!” 

“Gon, obviously. I don't want him getting hurt by your idiotic antics.”

“Why you--!”

“Hey hey, don't fight you guys! Once this is all over, we'll get to live the fancy life we've always dreamed about!” Gon exclaims, a reassuring smile on his face, eyes gleaming in the sunlight. The two stopped their bickering and turned to the raven, a gentleness in their gaze. 

“Sure Gon, whatever you say I suppose.” “True true.” they mutter their agreement, looking at each other with a nod. 

“But in all seriousness, how could we possibly sell all of these chocolates?” Kurapika motions to the robot-like containers in his arms, taking note that there were far too many to carry. The corners of the hard boxes were digging into his skin, causing minor discomfort for the young Kurta. Honestly, if it weren't for the expectations Gon had for him, he would've already dropped all of them onto the ground for the insects to take. Besides, at least he wasn't the only one holding them, the other two holding the same amount as him.

“Well we better sell 'em! I spent all of my money on these snacks and I expect more in return!” 

“I'm sure we will! After all, Chocorobo is really rare here!” 

His lips curves up into a wide smirk, Leorio feeling giddy about all of the things he can buy if the selling goes well. For instance…

A SWIMMING POOL IN A SWIMMING POOL! BRILLIANT. 

–

“Okay you guys this is it… The first step on our road to livin' fancy!” 

They stood right in front of the plain white door, the house small and quaint looking, but nonetheless Leorio was practically worshipping the building. Inside his own mind of course. No need for any misunderstandings from nearby bystanders. 

“Just follow my lead!” he says with a wide, confident grin, turning to the door with his free fist hovering just above the paint-chipped surface. How he managed to carry all of those chocolates with one arm, the world may never know. 

Gon watched on with eagerness, practically bouncing in his boots, unlike the calm and still Kurapika. 

This was it. Their first customer. 

Leorio takes a deep breath and knocks on the door a couple of times, breath held in anticipation. 'Money, here I come.'

The door swung open, revealing a brilliant pair of striking blue eyes and a pale face, with magnificent white hair adorning his head. Gon's jaw dropped slightly at the sight, his tanned cheeks tinting a slight pink. Luckily, it went unnoticed by them. He looks back and forth between his companions to see their reactions, but it seems as if they weren't even interested with the boy. He breathes a sigh of relief though he was a bit confused as to why he did. 

“Good afternoon sir. Could we interest you in some-” Leorio paused for effect, taking a Chocorobo in his hand and lifting it up to show his first customer of the day, a proud smile on his face. “Chocolate.” The words rolled off his tongue slowly to emphasize the name and Gon observed the slight narrowing of those blue cat-like eyes. 

“Chocolate…?” They narrowed even more and Kurapika began to shift nervously under his piercing gaze. “Did you say… chocolate?” His voice had lowered, taking up an angry tone, Leorio starting to back down. 

Gon decided to step in, lips quirking up into a wide and cheery smile, holding up the prized item as well. “Yes sir! With or without nuts!” 

Everything went crazy. 

“Chocolate!” The white haired boy's chest heaved and his eyes went wide, the three looking on with shock present on their faces. “CHOCOLATE!” he cries, the shout itself sounding maniacal. His fists were clenched tightly and brought up to his fast rising and falling chest, his head tipping up to the sky. “CHOCOLAAATE!!!” 

Kurapika and Leorio shared an uneasy glance, both sweating with fear as they witnessed the insane scene before them. The suited man quickly grabbed ahold of Gon's arm, glad that he did not protest, and proceeded to back away slowly along with Kurapika. “CHOCOLAAAATE!!!!!!” Stepping backwards had never been so hard for the man, brown eyes peering anxiously at the screaming boy. 

Once they were a safe distance away from the main pathway, they bolted, though Leorio had to drag the uncharacteristically silent Gon for a few steps. “CHOCOLAAAATE!!!”

HOLY FUCK HE WAS CHASING THEM! 

They ran and ran, the boy still right in their tracks, frantically shouting out chocolate as if it was the only thing he knew how to say. And god, did it freak them out. Well except for one in particular, he found it quite amusing and intriguing.


End file.
